


Tainted Love - a collection of Dark Drabbles

by deathandelirium



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark!Bucky, Death, F/M, Folklore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kidnapping, Killing, Kinda, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is Thor's Twin, Reader is a BAMF, Stubborn Reader, Vampire!Bucky, Vampires, Vikings, Warrior Goddess, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, ill tag as i go - Freeform, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: My mind is fucked up and I do enjoy kinda dark themes, so I decided to try this. Themes my go around incest, killing and bloody and gore things.i'll tag as i go, and take requestsyou can also find me on Twitter @deathandelirium
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, The Winter Soldier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Fit For a God. (Loki x Sister!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if I should make it longer or not. 
> 
> Reader is the perfect Odin daughter, Thor's twin sister. He was the light of your life, but your heart, you poor heart – it dove into darkness a long time ago.
> 
> Loki x Sister!reader.

****

**Shield-Maiden. Warrior. Enchantress. Princess of Asgard. Thor’s Twin.**

Your life growing up was surrounded by the best the Nine Realms could provide, you were Odin’s Daughter after all, his only daughter, but your life really changed the day Odin brought home the boy from Jotunheim.

You **loved** Thor, you shared everything from day one of existence: the womb, the training, the battlefields, the kills, the losses, blood and victory. Thor was the thunder and you were the storm that came with it, raining blood. He was the light of your life, but your heart, your poor heart – it dove into darkness a long time ago, the darkness from that little boy you learn to call brother from the earliest age, so different from you: Loki

Today you were to be married, more like given as a prize, you hated this agreement Odin made. You didn’t want to marry some warlord, even if it would mean great advantage to Asgard. You’d rather fight and die in battle for your Realm to belong to a man like that. You were the Warrior Goddess after all, who this Lord dared to think he was to take you?

“You look truly ravishing, sister” Thor said as he kissed your face on the reception room. Inside, you were screaming, you wanted to kill them all, but you just smiled, trying to hold your tears and looking for the pair of eyes you haven’t seen today yet.

The feast was a bore to you, drinking and compliments and food. You tried your best to look at least a little less disturbed for the appearance's sake, for Frigga, for Thor. The moment you saw Loki pass behind a column of the room your eyes sparkled, he’d come to take you, take you with him. He was a God, after all – but he just looked from afar, anger in his eyes, jealousy, pain. You held closer the necklace you’re wearing: a delicate golden snake, with details of green, Loki got it for you from the most skilled dwarves on your name day so many years before, you hardly remember. It was the day you promised each other you’ll always be together, even if it’s bring Ragnarok over Asgard and all Nine Realms, you loved Loki, your very soul found peace in him.

The way to your chambers to consume your wedding was cheered by many, but you looked at the raven-haired god in despair, losing yourself for a second on his gaze – on your own universe inside his eyes. You knew what you had to do, it was the time to let foolish love behind and be the Queen you were expected to be.

Entering your bedroom, your husband now started to remove his armor. You were disgusted and tried your best to go to a place in your mind, as you removed your wedding gown, staying only in thin white undergarments, letting your hair go of its braids in front of the mirror, all you could think of was your brother. And you didn’t mean Thor.

You could remember Loki’s eyes burning your skin on the reception room, and your body respond to it, you mind knew him too well. The beautiful dark locks framing his angular face, that delicious grin, his kaleidoscope eyes, blown pupils, the slim and muscular body so different from Thor and even you – who was as strong as you were curvy. You didn’t realize you let out a small moan escape your lips until a rough laugh came from behind you.

“Oh I see my wife is eager” The gross man you’re supposed to call husband tried to touch you, your blood run cold as you turned at him, getting the dagger from the holster in your thigh – the silver dagger that once also belonged to Loki - slamming it on his neck, straight into his pulsing point. You saw his eyes, confusion and fear, you knew those expressions too well. The blood gushing from his neck was now almost covering your previously pristine white gown, the white bed sheets, parts of your golden hair, it was a bloody mess. The man fell down on the floor, on a numb loud thump due to his size, lifeless.

You still there, looking at the blood around you when the door opens and Loki bursts into the room, fear in his eyes.

“I thought he’d hurt you” Loki whispered against the crown of your head, crushing you against his chest “I’d rip his head off myself” his fingers brushed against the golden locks in your hair, while his face was now fixed at the lifeless body on the floor.

“I’d never let any of them touch me, I will kill them all” your eyes met his green gaze, pupils wide. “I’m yours, brother. A true god, a king, my king.” you cupped his face with your bloody hand, letting red fingerprints on his pale skin. Loki leans down for your touch for a second before his lips found yours, hungry, giving in to the sweet forbidden temptation he scolded himself so much for.

Your hands went for his hair, pulling ever so slightly the man could almost purr at your touch, his skilled fingers dipped into the curve of your full hips, pulling you closer to his body, tongues fighting for dominance over desire, hands trying to touch as much as they could. You parted the kiss to breathe and look into his eyes, they were of pure lust and pleasure – the most beautiful vision in all the Realms you were sure. Slowly, you let your bloody gown fall to your feet and lay down to the bed, softly pulling Loki with you, his trousers going to the floor beside your clothing.

“Odin will never forgive us” He looked into your eyes again, starting to feel your body under his, his member hard against your slick entrance.

 **“I'll kill him too”** you said, gathering a kiss from your lover’s lip one more time, feeling him enter you. _You were complete._

__


	2. Strigoi (Dark!Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in the woods of Romania. Something magical. Something wicked. Something after you. 
> 
> Dark!Fic  
> Implicit noncon, gore, murder, kidnapping, all the bloody fun. 
> 
> Dark!BuckyBarnes x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strigoi (plural strigoi)  
> 1\. In Romanian folklore, a spirit that can transform into an animal or some ghostly appearance and cause problems for those who encounter it, including draining the vitality of victims through blood loss.  
> 2\. vampire  
> 3\. wraith, ghost, phantom

“t’s not funny anymore, Elena!” You called your sister from into the woods “Come here right now or I’ll call Baba Yaga to get you” the darkness was rapidly falling over the sea of trees, your little sister nowhere to be seen. You had to get home soon, the winter was cold and the woods were full of secrets.

The silence fell over glades you were, you could almost hear the trees speaking to each other. Your little sister insisted she saw something magical just passed the first trees when you were getting log for the winter and run after it. She should’ve been back right now, it was probably a squirrel… but she hasn’t come back yet, the pile of logs near your feet forgotten. You knew there were wild animals there, your babushka would say there were more things… supernatural things… but she was just an old lady from the time your country was a kingdom, before the Nazis and the War.

You took a few steps towards the woods, trying to listen for your sister, her giggles were far, but you could still listen to them. Trying your best against the terrain, you rushed towards the sound to meet your sister sitting on a log, watching a white wolf roll on the ground. A wolf. Your blood froze as you tried to get to her, afraid of the beast. It was the biggest wolf you’d ever seen around, full white, the bluest eyes.

“Elena, it’s time to go home” you said, still trying not to get to close. Your sister just kept giggling, like on a frenzy, and pet the wolf’s head. You close your eyes for a moment, afraid.

When you opened up again they were gone, running across the woods.

“Elena come back here now!” you screamed, with no effect, chasing your sister and the beast again.

A few moments later you were deep into the forest, the faded Sun barely touching the ground anymore, but there was an old abandoned cabin in sight, noises coming from it. You inhaled - pissed at your baby sister - heavy steps guided you to the cabin, she would hear about getting away from you.

As you entered the dark cabin your voice failed you, knees on the ground. There was a man crouched over your sister, mouth over her neck . Sound of bones breaking and liquid being sucked, her small body lifeless on her hands. You could hear a devilish grin coming from the monster before you, he knew you were there.

Moments later your sister's body was left aside, like a broken doll, a rip across her small neck and he looked at you – the blue eyes.

“ _Strigoi”_ you whispered under your breath, his grin grew wicked, slow footsteps guiding him to you. The man was up now and you could see how tall and strong he was, the long hair and beard bloody, the fangs and pointy tongue, his expression cold and rigid.

“Too bad I do not care about my pet’s names, doll” he hovered over you, knocking you cold on the back of the head, the cold dusty floor receiving you.

You were cold. _Dead?_ No, you were not dead, you were in pain. Slowly, you opened up your eyes, trying to move and understand what happened. Your arms were chained on an old wood stove that was burning, around you some furs to keep you warm. You were naked. The man was siting at a chair looking at the fire, the flames dancing on his face making it even scarier. He sensed you were awake, only smirking – not even bothering to look at you. On the corner of your eyes you could see the corpse of your baby sister, tears started to storm down.

“Why? Why her?” your voice was weak, an iron chain around your neck making it hard to speak.

“I was hungry.” his reply was simple, direct. Clean.

“Why you didn’t kill me, then?” he just scoffed a dark laugh from inside his chest.

“I’m not hungry for blood anymore, but I’m still a man…” he stopped, almost laughing, he hasn’t been a man in so long. “I am allowed to have pets, aren’t I?” he came closer to you now, on his knees, brushing his calloused knuckles on your cheeks, before traveling them down to your breasts, enjoying the sensation. You started to panic.

“Just kill me” a beg, the last thing you could do. Tears burning down your cheeks again, making him smile on that same sinister way, his smile grew wicker, pulling you by the neck

“ **No, not for now, I won’t”**


End file.
